Niley Story A Different Guy Part 2
by nileyneeder
Summary: this is short but its something


NMJC

I tried to live the next months of me being bored, I wasn't I have a few friends. Demi, Joe, and Justin, Taylor's hot cousin, are all of them, Joe is "cool" but doesn't mind being seen with a couple of losers like me and Demi and same as Justin.

I was still picked on by everyone, including Nick, I still ignore them all.

It was October, which meant Halloween month, me and Nick's month. You see it was both our favorite holidays. We had promise each other that we would be Romeo and Juliet, but things change but I though I should still be that because I had nothing better to be. Demi was going to be a Thing one, but couldn't find a Thing 2 than Joe kindly said he would and Justin was going to be a football player simply just because he was.

"Watch it!" yelled Nick when he slammed my books on the ground. God I hated him so much, I just want to kill him.

Maybe he should be Juliet because she dies and right now I would rather have Nick dying than myself. I sighed picking up my books and standing up facing a board with every kind of color paper on it. Some said Halloween dance, which everyone should have known about now and others just random. I saw two special ones that popped to me and pick up a pen signed my name as Miley Cyrus. Now all I need to do is try out for cheer leading and chorus.

Try outs

I had told every one of my few friends about my try outs first cheer which was minutes away and than chorus which was right after cheer. My mind started to clear as I saw Demi walk through the door said had agree to try with me and said she wouldn't make it, but at least she was there along with all the football players to watch the girls and the cheerleaders and just for my luck Selena was one of them.

I saw whispers out of the corner of my eye when Selena talked staring right at me the whole time. I was standing right at the front doors. "If you can't do this than bye bye." She tried to do a spilt and was far from one. I saw girls leaving and passing me Demi walked passed me saying sorry I stopped her and made her sit with the football team where Joe and Justin were.

Selena went on as I walked to the bleachers I walked to the top one; there were only 'bout 7 in the ones I was in. Selena yelled at me and made everyone look at me, but before it my hands were on the bleachers doing all kinds of things fist back flips than hand springs than I stopped my self when I was doing a one hand handstand I saw amazed eyes. I fell just an inch before hitting the bleaches but than I managed to get to my feet again running to the edge of it jumping of putting my arms to my chest and my body going in circles.

My landing made a boom as my hands were up in the air. I saw some mouths open when I walked to Demi because I wanted to leave because I felt embarrassed. My tank top was up an inch I noticed but I left it. When I got Demi I noticed only 10 minutes had flown by and I had 45 minutes to kill.

"Follow me!" I took Demi's hand and leaded her to the cafeteria where a stage was, the room was empty. "I need to practice, for the auditions. I put a CD waiting for music to play.

"Wait!" Demi hollered out. She scrambled in her bag getting a tiny purple camera "Kay, go!"

" I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did  
And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did"

That was all I sang because than I noticed that Demi was recorded me the whole time I was pissed! I wanted to hit her I stopped the CD took it out of the player than chased Demi the rest of the 30 minutes I had. As we ran past the gym no one was there. Demi was cracking up in front of me with me doing the same. She ran outside into the football filed where everyone was. I didn't stop to think but kept chasing Demi who was speeding up into the middle of the football filed where the players were practicing.

I noticed they were just throwing the ball to another all lined up. She hid behind Joe where everyone's eyes were including the cheerleaders. Demi giggled some more, she grabbed Joe's hips moving her head back and forth I was across, like Joe was throwing it to me, but he was throwing it to Nick, who was in my way. So I pushed him to the ground with him saying something catching Demi.

While we were on the ground I saw the football team huddled around something and I saw Demi empty handed. I heard my voice coming from the football players. My eyes were shocked as soon I was on my feet I was taking down foot ball players finally reaching Joe, who was holding the camera handing it to me.

"Not bad." Was all he said to me.

I took the camera out of his hands running inside dropping the camera while I did because I was wiping my tears away. I was so scared and embarrassed to go back. So I didn't I walked to my car starting it up to leave crying.


End file.
